l1b3r7yfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucas Fitzgerald
Lucas Fitzgerald was born on the 17th June 1969 he was the 1st President of the United Republic from 2034 to his death in 2044. He also was the long time leader of the People's Patriotic Vanguard from 2022 to his death in 2044. He also represented the Constituency of Heywood and Middleton from 2025 to 2033. Lucas Fitzgerald grew up in Wrexham, Wales. To Theresa and Reginald Fitzgerald in 1969. He is the middle child and has an older brother Conan and a younger brother Brian. He and his wife Diane Fitzgerald both have two sons, Johnathan and Henry. His wife is a fellow MP for Hartlepool too. At a young age, Lucas Fitzgerald had little interest in politics and wanted to pursue a career as a pilot which had been a passion for Lucas. But Lucas who'd been left leaning and had voted Labour for most of his life, was angered at Centrist message of New Labour and saw Blair as too establishment and a Tory prop and Britain's entry to the EU in 1993. After this he left the Labour party and stated he didn't vote until the 2015 Election when he supported UKIP. In 2020 he was elected as a UKIP councillor on Rochdale council becoming one of two councillors. However a year later with Tommy Robinson elected leader, Lucas Fitzgerald left to sit briefly sit as an independent before joining People's Patriotic Vanguard in September 2022, after the march of Freedom. In 2024, Lucas Fitzgerald was tasked as campaign manager for Hugh Lord's campaign after Fitzgerald success in gaining 10 PPV councillors in Rochdale council. Hugh Lord won the by-election and Fitzgerld gain massive acclaim for the well organised campaign. After Paul Gould was slowing giving into the demands of the police and betrayed a number of party members after the Newham Mosque attack which was never confirmed to be carried out by PPV members anyway. So in February 2024, Fitzgerald publicly denounced Gould and announced a motion that was accepted by the PPV NEC to hold a leadership contest in which Fitzgerald narrowly won. Despite Hugh Lord and Johnny Watson supporting Paul Gould, Fitzgerald had grassroots support and they both accepted the result. Fitzgerald to satisfy the moderates kept both in their respective positions. In the May 2025 general election PPV secured 7 seats gaining a foothold in parliament including the election of Fitzgerald to his Heywood and Middleton constituency. In November 2028, on the campaign trail for the 2029 election called when the Conservative government loses a vote of no-confidence. Lucas Fitzgerald visiting a new metal-health unit in his consistency is shot 2 twice, one bullet graising his wrist and another enters his shoulder, but punctures his left lung. He is rushed to hospital and survives. He later jokes 6 weeks later "I'll be arriving at Downing Street in my hearse." In June 2029 after weeks of negotiates and court rulings by PPV of electoral fraud in Labour constituencies, which were rejected by the supreme court. Chuka Umuna became prime minister with support of the SNP. So Lucas Fitzgerald became leader of the opposition. He had 2 Children with his wife Diane Fitzgerald, Johnathan and Henry Fitzgerald they currently live in Astoria, UR. 'Heywood and Middleton - Lucas Fitzgerald Results. ' 2025 - 16,851 / 31.6% (Majority 765) (Turnout 53,349) 2027 - 21,556 / 39.3% (Majority 1,583) ( Turnout 54,802) 2029 - 28,094 / 50.1% (Majority 6,858) (Turnout 56,020)